Welcome to Slytherin, James Potter
by Bamimilyt6
Summary: One shot. Everyone always thinks Albus would be Slytherin, just because he was the only one who was afraid to be in it. What if, perhaps, the only reason James was teasing Albus about it was because he was in Slytherin? "Welcome to Slytherin, James Potter."


James Potter and Fred Weasley got off of the Hogwarts Express. The cousins were very excited about their first year at Hogwarts, and couldn't wait for the year to start. They walked across the dock over to the boats, where Hagrid was calling the first years.

Hagrid recognized both of the boys, and smiled. "Gotten me first Potter and a third Weasley," he said. "How ye boys been doin'?"

"Great!" James said, climbing in the first boat he saw.

"Can't wait to see of we can break the detention record," said Fred, following James. "Though I heard from Dominique it's set pretty high."

"Does that mean we can't use your dad's products?"

"I don't believe it does."

Hagrid chuckled and began calling the first years again. Another boy named Isaac Cooper and a girl named Payton Kellie joined James and Fred in the boat. After a few minutes, the enchanted boated started their path to Hogwarts, and the first years didn't dare make a sound. All of them just crowded at the front the the boats, hoping to get a glimpse at Hogwarts.

And there it appeared. It seemed to gleam in the starlight, because the repairs for it had just finished that summer. The Quidditch Pitch, which was not too far away from the gianormous castle. It was larger than it was pre-war, and the goal post were taller. James grinned. This year was going to be awesome.

The boats docked, and Hagrid let them onto the land. From there they went inside the gianormous castle, which showed to be enough MORE gianormous inside. A lot of portraits thought James was Harry, do to the many similarities. James was the only kid in his family to have glasses, and he had his dad's black, messy hair, and had his dad's short of scrawny figure. The only difference was that James had freckles and brown eyes, both traits that belonged to his mother.

James and Fred walked together, talking excitedly. They were only interrupted by Headmistress McGonagall, who stood in the Entrance Hall. Once everyone was in the Entrance Hall, she began speaking. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here you will learn all about all sorts of magic, whether it be in an academical way or not. Now, you are about to be sorted into one of the four houses based on your personalities. These houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Please get in a single file line." Everyone scrambled until there was one giant line of about seventy students. "Follow me."

The doors to the Great Hall opened. All of the students sitting at the four tables turned to look at the new first years as they entered. James could sort out a few in his mind. For example, he saw a family friend, Teddy, sitting at the Hufflepuff table, his cousins Victoire and Molly sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and Victoire's younger sister, Dominique, was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Neville Longbottom, the Herbology Professor, was calling out the names to get sorted. Names such as Isaac's and Payton's were called. Isaac was a Slytherin, and Payton was a Ravenclaw. There was a girl named Sammy Manson who got sorted into Gryffindor, and a boy named Gregory Orzen who was a Hufflepuff. Finally, Neville called, "James Potter!"

Fred nudged his cousin out of the line, causing him to earn a glare from James. The young Potter went up to the stool, and sat down. He really didn't care what house he got, and wasn't expecting a certain house, even though he told everyone he hoped to get Gryffindor. Neville placed the Sorting Hat on James's head.

"Ah, James Potter," the Hat whispered into his ear. A full minute later, the hat had decided. "Slytherin!"

Silence filled the Great Hall no one clap, or even dared to whisper. They were just in complete shock, including James. Harry Potter's son in Slytherin?! He never even fathomed he would be in the house! He didn't even think about Slytherin! He looked at Fred, who just gawked at him. James Potter got off the stool, and walked over to his house table. He sat at the end awkwardly.

The Sorting Ceremony went on, and Fred was the last one to get sorted. "Gryffindor!" the Hat exclaimed. Fred gave a final look of pity to James, and then went to go sit with Dominique. After McGongall said a few words, the feast appeared. Not feeling like talking, James just got some food and ate. He didn't know what he was going to tell his dad. He didn't want to know his reaction.

Isaac Cooper, who he had been in that boat with, sat down next to James. "Bet you were expecting Gryffindor, huh?"

"No, actually. I just.. didn't expect this," he sighed.

"Well it's going to be your house until you graduate Hogwarts, so might as well deal with it," Isaac said. James nodded. Smiling, Isaac said, "Welcome to Slytherin, James Potter."


End file.
